Svržení Francie
by Nadzu-chan
Summary: Anglie nemá zrovna nejlepší období.Francie ho drží zavřeného a užívá si na něm jak chce.I přes pokusy o útěk se stále vrací do svého vězení.Jednou mu ale Francie dá šanci,kterou nechystá propásnout... Možná bude mít i pokračování


Zase zavřený v týhle tísnivý mí jsem mě át budu šikanován jako dřív,když mě Francie,můj nynější pán,pojal za svého sluhu a loutku?Kolikrát mám snášet to odporný ponížení?

Holé ážu pochopit,jak jsem já,silný Anglie,mohl padnout před Francií.Pitomý mí přátelé tu teď sá já,čtyři zdi a jedny-ruskem hlídané-dveř je možné,že francouz jako on má v domě Rusko?Na tom ím se dostat ven dřív,než zase přijde a...a bude chtít hrát ty svoje úchylný hry.

Ještě chvíli jsem poslouchal to mučivé ticho v odlehlé místnosti domu Francie.Už jen to,že je někde nade mnou...Zvedá se mi žaludek.Několik dní na útěku jsem nejedl a teď,spolu se špatnou vzpomínkou se to začíná umřel hladem ani by mu to úchyl by si užíval klidně jen s mojí nestrpí teď.Nic s Francií mi není příjemný.Ani když bych se zpil do ně .

Za dveřmi jsem uslyšel těch dnech v lesích někde ve Francii jsem měl sluch zpestřený až na křupnutí větvičky a oproti tomu byl tenhle rozhovor jako výbuch.

Soustředil jsem všechno do svého útěku.S těží jsem tenkrát omráčil stráže,což byl snad můj nejvetší výkon v dějinách,ale to jsem si mohl chválit až teď.Ale ani teď mi to nepřipadá chvály hodné.Mohl jsem už dávno být v rodné Anglii,nebýt toho upovídaného Itala,který mě schová navštívil jeho dům a vyslýchali jim dát práci vyslýchat každého,ke komu je stopy vedly,ale o to neš po chvilce podlehl nátlakům a výhružkám o znásilnění a prozradil můj ú mne pak vrátil do týhle na té cestě lesem šel jiným směrem,už jsem mohl být dávno za hranicemi.

"..je správně.Teď ho navštívím a uvidíme,zda už si srovnal myšlenky na Deja vú.",slyšel jsem ten odporný hlas.Žabožrout otevřel dveře a ukázal se v celé "kráse".

Do očí bijící uniforma,modrý kabát a červený vinař jakoby se mi svojí nápadností i vysmíval.A taky,že se smá ěl jsem přivázaný k židli,a on se mi poškleboval.

"Čemu se směješ,žabožroute!Chceš snad další stoletou?",zařval jsem na něj,protože už jsem ten jeho pitomý úsměv fakt kdybych to potřeboval jsem si vzpomněl na ty dny,kdy mě zrovna tady v týhle místnosti znásilňoval.A za to jsem ho teď nenáviděl ještě ví ždou tkání,každou buňkou svého těla jsem na jisto nenáviděl toho,komu jsem byl nucen říkat pánem.

On se zase jen usmál a naklonil se ke mně."Tobě se to taky líbilo.",zašeptal tím svým ý mi zase přišel tak odporný.Jestli jsem to ještě neřekl a není to dost jasné-Nenávidím tohohle francouze!

"Protestovat nemá cenu,ma cheerie.Ať už to popřeš sebe víc,pořád jsi jen moje ůžeš s tím nic udělat."Na to už mi začal rozepínat košili a vyžíval se v mojí jsem se snažil ho od sebe odtrhnout a nakopat mu prdel,ukázat mu svojí moc,ale výsledkem bylo,že se mi lýkové provazy akorát zaryly víc do kůže.Dál se mi těmi obratnými prsty projížděl po kůži a snad každý jeho dotyk a pohled mě vraždily.

Nikomu-kromě Německa a samotné Francie-bych to nepřá alespoň trochu zmírnil ten nepříjemný pocit z Francise,představoval jsem si,že pouta přece jen povolila a já mu mohl dát co si zaslouží.Za všechny ty měsíce,všechny ty chvíle,kdy on si na můj účet užíval a znásilňoval mě.

Představivost mám sice rozvinutou,ale stejně jsem ty jeho dotyky cí žil jsem se jakkoliv odpoutat pozornost od jeho dotyků,ale prostě to neš ,když mi zajel pod kalhoty.

"Ty odpornej úchyláku!Co z toho-",načal jsem větu.

Dal mi facku. "Jak to říkáte tam u vás?Shut up?Říkám ti,protestovat nepomůže."

Ucukl jsem hlavou do strany,a to jsem neměl dě tam připravený mě.Dívat se zpět na toho francouze se mi nechtělo,ale chtěl jsem v jeho obličeji spatřit aspoň náznak lidskosti,mohl by mě pustit... pohled byl maximálně plný vzrušení,nic víc v něm nebylo.

V polosedu jsem byl spoutaný k chladivé mu jedno,jestli budu mít ormzliny,hlavně,že on si užije.

Nahý,ztýraný a unavený plahočením po lesích jsem se na nic jsem ho ani zastavovat,nebo se jakkoliv vzpírat.Všechno bylo zbytečné.

Vrazil ho do mě.Přidával na přírazech a já se cítil,jakobych měl umří .Bolest.

Pak,když si užil,mě tam nechal.Vždycky to tak dě šlo mu o to,s kým je,hlavně,že se upokojí a zbytek už je podřadný.

Jak mě mohl takový...takový úchylák a vinař vůbec dostihnout?Ano,i on měl tajné zbraně.Uznávám,dobíral jsem si ho,ale jakmile se spojil s tím rusákem a kdo ví jak si ho podmanil,byl jsem vyřízený.

Seděl jsem tam a čekal,kdy ten rus přijde.Většinou mě tady nenechávali moc dlouho,občas ale i několik dní o naprostém ápu sám sebe,jak dokážu přeží řely se dveř ř vstoupil muž s barvou očí a opatrně mě odpoutá mi šaty,ale ne ty moje potrhané a zašpiněné,dal mi skutečné,honosné šaty!

"Půjdeš za mnou.Pán tě chce,panenko.",řekl s tvrdým pří ěl naštvaně,i když to nejspíš byla jen ěřil jsem tomu,že takový člověk by mne dokázal zabí ň jsem tomu nechtěl věřit.

Oblékl jsem se,samozřejmě za přísného dohledu Braginského,toho strážce,a pak se nechal vést jí ídali mě další dva stráže,čistě pro případ,že bych chtěl znovu uté by nechtěl?

Za dveřmi,před které mě postavil,byl opravdu vyzdobený sá žná mi to přišlo tak přepychové díky tomu,že sám jsem teď měl celu strohou a se nedá říct,že to,co žiju,je život.

Seděl tam,v čele stolu přeplněného z nich jsem nepoznával,ale on se tvářil vesele a ,že se skvěle baví.Ale pro mě se celý ten sál změnil v hranou frašku.Všechen ten přepych najednou nebyl ničím,a on mi přišel jako čiré zjevení ďá nebyl to celý sál,který jsem část mne na něm uchvá .To světlo znamenalo nebeské paprsky mi rozzářily temné myšlení.Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem se za svobodou mne nezastavoval,a já měl cestu volnou přímo až k sice v druhém patře,ale ten pohled ven,na ty lesy...Mi zkazil náladu.Čekal jsem pohled na otevřené prostranství,svobodnou lesy mne akorát tak vrátily zpět tam,kde jsem byl.

"A kdo je ten muž?",slyšel jsem jednu ženu jak se ptala.

"Dámy,pánové.Přivítejte mého přítele,věrného přítele,Arthura Kirklanda.",prohlásil nadšeně francouz.

Nasadil jsem falešný úsměv a přešel ke stolu.Vůbec jsem necítil radost z toho setkání,ale lidé,jen lidé,mi odtud mohou pomoct.Sám se přez lesy ,pokud nebudu mít koně a přibližný směr kam ížel jsem si obličeje a vyhodnocoval,kdo asi může být důvěryhodný.

Zaměřil jsem se na černovlasého muže,který se za celou dobu ani neusmá poklidně,zcela v tichu seděl,poslouchal ostatní,a když se ho někdo na něco zeptal,stručně odpovědě je člověk,kterého potřebuju.

Přisedl jsem si k němu a pokusil se navázat jsem o hloupostech,ale tím jsem se jen utvrzoval,že nemá ve zvyku přechvalovat nebo zdlouhavě opěvovat krásu zdějších odporných míst.

Přitiskl jsem se nenápadně k němu a šeptem jsem mu stručně vyložil,že se odsud potřebuju dostat pryč.

Chvíli se na mě díval,jako kdyby zvažoval,jestli mi pomoct má nebo ne,ale nakonec přiký žel pro mě to ten francouz viděl.Díval se na mě,i když se ho dvě dámy pokoušely přimět k odpovědi na nějakou otá zaměřený jen na mě.Ale já si toho nevšímal.

Vrátil jsem se na svoje místo a pak začali nosit na stůl.Zábava mezi lidmi byla vskutku v plném proudu,jen já jsem se stále nějak nedokázal soustředit na nic jiného,než na útě ž jsem dojedl,schoval jsem si ostrý nůž pod pásek tak,aby ho nikdo nevidě si naštěstí ani nikdo nevšiml.

Lidé dojedli a ke mně přišel Ivan."Je čas jít.",oznámil,a pokynul směrem k jsem se,udělal skoro až přehnanou úklonu a vyrazil kde dveří mi podle všeho dal důvěru,a ti dva stráže už za mnou neš to tak snadné.Zašli jsme do vedlejší chodby a odtud jsme se měli vytratit spletí komnat do nejhlubší že než stihl můj hlídač kamkoliv zahnout,vrazil jsem mu do zad nůž ze sá čil se ke mně,podíval se na svou ránu a pak padl na se mu řinula z hrudníku ve snaze zacelit rá nešlo to urychlil,vyndal jsem nůž a ještě několikrát celou dobu se ten rusák ani nepokusil volat se na mě podíval,udělal podivnou,nerozeznatelnou grimasu...A umřel.

Teď už nebyl ocesty zpě šel jsem hosty jak procházejí jsem se na druhou stranu od nich a dostal jsem se do přízemí.Vzal jsem to do kuchyně,očekávajíc,že tady bude druhý východ na terasu.Štěstí mi snad poprvé přá jsem se na útěk,nejdřív ke stájím a ukradl jednoho bělouš záchranu tím japoncem jsem čekat jsem a v tu chvíli jsem v okně zahlédl ěl mě a okamžitě se dal za jsem ujížděl do lesů.Bylo už jedno,kam pojedu,hlavně daleko.

Začínal jsem věřit,že se mi to povede,dokud jsem za sebou nespozoroval výrazně modou ížděl mě.Podíval jsem se do brašny,která byla na koni stejně jako ostruhy a hledal něco,co bych mohl použít jako zbraň.

Dojížděl mě a já našel jen moc dlouhé,ale bude to muset stač jsem u většího hloučku stromů pro případ,že by měl zbraň.Ale očividně si myslel,že po hladomoru,který jsem přežil zase nebudu schopný nič on mi dal energii,dal mi přeci celý večer volna a plný stůl!

"Neschováš se,ma chére."řekl výsměšně a dojel na dva metry vzdálenost od "mého" koně.

"Nechápu,co se takovému idiotovi jako tobě honí tě,to snad chápeš.",uvázal jsem smyčku na laně a vyjel zpoza stromů.Trefit ho do lasa ani nebylo těžké,zvláště když se ani nehnul.

"Bohužel nemám jinak,než,že tě budu muset nechat místní zvěř to by bylo nepatřičné.Potáhnu tě za svým koněm až do Anglie,kde tě čeká vězení."

Na to jsem ho stáhl z koně a pak jsem sám jsem k němu vůbec nechtěl cítit lí ázal jsem mu smyčkou ještě ruce,hezky k tělu,a pak jsem mu rozkročil nohy.

"C-co to děláš?"

Svlékal jsem mu ty jeho červený kalhoty a pomalu mu začínal dráždit íli jsem u toho zůstal,pak jsem si rozepl zip a vytáhl svůj ště víc jsem mu roztáhl nohy a vnikl do něj,celý.Vyjekl.

Už toho francouze chápu jaké to je,znásilň čínal jsem přidávat a líbilo se mi to čím dál ví proti své vůli řval na celý les.Přidával jsem na pří ,když jsem se udělal jsem se znovu oblékl,dal mu zpět jeho oblečení a přez veškerou nechuť mu pomohl přez pouta,která jsem mu mezitím dal,oblé ěl jsem ho obvázat lasem,ale vzpíral žel pro něj byl ještě zesláblý tím sexem a tak se na nic moc nezmohl.Přivázal jsem mu ruce smyčkou k bokům a pak si nasedl na koně.Konec lýkového lana jsem silně přivázal k postroji.

A tak jsem vyrazil do domů...


End file.
